The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine combustor including a vortex modification system.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a fuel/air mixture that releases heat energy to form a high temperature gas stream. The high temperature gas stream is channeled to a turbine via a hot gas path. The turbine converts thermal energy from the high temperature gas stream to mechanical energy that rotates a turbine shaft. The turbine may be used in a variety of applications, such as for providing power to a pump or an electrical generator.
Many gas turbines include an annular combustor within which are formed the combustion gases that create the high temperature gas stream. Other turbomachines employ a plurality of combustors arranged in a can-annular array. In such a turbomachine, the combustion gases are formed in each of the plurality of combustors, combusted in a combustion chamber defined by a combustor body, and delivered to the turbine through a transition piece. Often times, compressor discharge air is passed into the combustor to cool various surfaces and aid in forming the fuel/air mixture. In certain arrangements, compressor discharge air is often channeled along a combustor liner toward a venturi.
A portion of the compressor discharge air is directed onto internal surfaces of the venturi for cooling. The compressor discharge air passes from the venturi into a passage formed between the combustor body and the combustor liner. In certain arrangements, a plurality of turbulator members is arranged in the passage. The turbulator members create flow vortices that enhance heat transfer in the combustor body. The compressor discharge air exits the passage into the combustion chamber to mix with the combustion gases.